DE 297 08 975 U1 publicizes a rotor system of the type described above, which permits steering movements and rotation of the front wheel of more than 180° without damage to the hydraulic brake system. To do so, a rotor is attached to the fork shaft between the handle stem and the frame, where one component is connected to a brake handle as the brake actuating mechanism by means of a first brake line and a second component, which can rotate with respect to the first component, is attached to a brake on the rear wheel by means of a second brake line, where an actuation of the brake by the brake handle is transmitted to the brake by way of the fluid connection.